The Witch
by loeloe07
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP] Eunhyuk merasa menjadi penyihir tidak sekeren apa yang dia kira. Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana dengan sapu lidi, tidak memiliki kuali, buku mantra, dan tongkat sihir. Tapi dia bisa menyihir sejak ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Dikirim bersekolah di tempat "spesial" dan bertemu dengan penyihir super tampan... / [HAEHYUK] [KIHYUN]
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch**

.

.

.

HaeHyuk

"Wow, luar biasa!" seru seorang namja manis, sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.  
Di hadapannya menjulang Sapphire Blue Hall yang merupakan lembaga pemasyarakatan untuk remaja Prodigium.

Prodigium merupakan sebutan bagi orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa - penyihir, shapeshifter atau makhluk yang dapat berubah bentuk , serta anak peri. Sapphire Blue Hall merupakan tempat untuk melindungi dan mengajar Prodigium.

"Aku masih tak yakin bahwa menolong seorang gadis untuk mendapatkan kekasih adalah sebuah kesalahan," sungut sang namja manis pada sang eomma.

"Bukan hanya gadis itu saja Hyukkie, bagaimana dengan namja yang kehilangan kedua jari-jari kakinya, lalu dengan seorang seongsanim yang coba kau buat lupa tentang ulangan tetapi malah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya..."

"Tapi eomma, salah namja itu, kenapa dia menendang seekor anak kucing yang begitu imut, lagi pula seongsanim itu kan pada akhirnya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya," bela sang namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. "Yah, walau hanya separuh ingatannnya saja yang kembali..." sambungnya.

Sang eomma, Lee Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Appa mu dan eomma sudah memperingatkan mu untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan, karena kau akan dikenakan sanksi, apalagi kau belum bisa mengendalikannya sama sekali."

"Tapi eomma, bahkan appa tidak pernah mengajariku, bagaimana aku dapat mengendalikannya?" protes Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Untuk itulah eomma mengantarmu kesini, disini kau akan berada diantara anak-anak lain seperti dirimu." jelas Leeteuk.

"Pecundang, maksud eomma." ketus Eunhyuk. "Lagipula kenapa aku terlahir dengan kemampuan appa, kenapa aku tidak seperti eomma yang manusia biasa saja?"

"Hyukkie chagi, kau bukan pecundang," kata Leeteuk, "kau hanya terlahir istimewa, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Eunhyuk merasa menjadi penyihir tidak sekeren apa yang dia kira. Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana dengan sapu lidi, tidak memiliki kuali, buku mantra, dan tongkat sihir. Tapi dia bisa menyihir sejak ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Darah sihirnya diturunkan oleh sang appa, Lee Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, yang baru dia ketahui ternyata adalah ketua Prodigium, namun dia harus merahasiakan hal tersebut agar tidak terjadi keributan dengan teman-temannya kelak.

"Lagi pula, sekolah ini terlihat keren," kata Leeteuk saat mereka mendekati bangunan utama sekolah tersebut.

Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan apa yang disebut keren oleh eommanya. Bangunan besar yang terlihat sangat aneh dan jelas sekali dibangun oleh sihir itu tampak miring. Namun dia tidak mau mendebat eomma nya lagi, dia cukup kasihan dengan eomma nya yang berusaha keras meyakinkannya. "Yeah, setidaknya eomma beranggapan gudang itu keren."

"Oh, ayolah Hyukkie chagi, setidaknya tempat ini aman," kata Leeteuk. "Itu bagus, bukan? Eomma tidak harus terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan dirimu kali ini."

"Baiklah, eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi sekarang. Aku masuk duluan," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeret kopernya. Sementara sang eomma mandatangi kantor kepala sekolah.

"Tenang saja, sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang kau duga," kata seseorang dari arah kiri Eunhyuk. "Meskipun awalnya kau menolak, setelah tinggal disini pasti kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini."

Eunhyuk menoleh. Terlihat sesosok namja sedang bersender di pohon, kemejanya tidak dikancingkan dengan benar, blazer khas Sapphire Blue Hall tergantung dipundaknya, tubuhnya terlihat atletis dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Eunhyuk dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya karena sempat terpesona dengan namja yang baru dia lihat itu.

"Well, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Eunhyuk dengan gugup, karena ternyata sang namja luar biasa tampan dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Baiklah, namaku Lee Donghae."

…

TBC/END?

the story inspired by my fav sci-fi novels, diaduk2 jadi satu XD

otte?

mind to leave some review?


	2. Chapter 2

**HaeHyuk**

"Baiklah, namaku Lee Donghae." kata namja tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menjabat tangan Donghae yang terulur.

Eunhyuk bersyukur dia dapat mengendalikan kegugupan nya di hadapan sang namja tampan. Oh, ayolah... terlihat konyol di depan namja yang kau sukai adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

Dari arah belakang Eunhyuk, Donghae melihat eomma Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan seorang wanita.

"Wah, nenek sihir datang. Well Eunhyuk-ah, sampai nanti..." kata Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya dan melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi dengan tergesa memasuki Sapphire Blue Hall.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas lambaian Donghae dengan wajah memerah karena wink Donghae.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Eunhyuk.

"N-ne eomma..." Eunhyuk pun segera berbalik dan menemukan eomma nya sedang berdiri dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita itu sepertinya berusia sama dengan eomma nya, dengan rambut pirang yang di tata dengan rumit. Dari sikap anggunnya dan jas berwarna biru cerah khas Sappire Blue Hall, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah sang kepala sekolah, Kim Heechul seongsanim.

"Kim seongsanim, ini anak saya, Lee Hyukjae." kata Leeteuk memperkenalkan Eunhyuk kepada sang kepala sekolah.

"Hyukjae?"

"Eunhyuk, panggil aku Eunhyuk, seongsanim." ujar Eunhyuk yang memang kurang terbiasa dengan nama aslinya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam untuk memperingatkan Eunhyuk agar bersikap sopan. Namun sepertinya sang kepala sekolah tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk. Nah, kalian bukan berasal dari daerah sini, betul?" tanya Heechul, sang kepala sekolah, sambil kami berjalan ke arah Sapphire Blue Hall.

"Bukan." jawab Leeteuk.

"Appa ku berasal dari Seoul, namun eomma ku berasal dari Jepang. Sebelum nya kami tinggal di Jepang, namun sekarang kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul. Yah, seperti yang anda tahu, Eunhyuk lah alasannya." jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Toh, dia tidak meminta eomma nya untuk pindah kesini. Hanya karena "niat baik"nya yang tidak berjalan mulus, sang eomma, tentu dengan persetujuan appa nya, langsung memutuskan untuk memasukkan nya ke sini.

"Begitu." kata Heechul.

"Dan apa pekerjaan anda, Jungsoo-ssi?"

"Aku seorang guru sejarah di sebuah sekolah menengah." jawab Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang mereka sambil meniti anak tangga depan dan memasuki Sapphire Blue Hall.

Eunhyuk bersyukur karena hawa di dalamnya sejuk, artinya mereka sudah jelas punya semacam mantra penyejuk ruangan yang sedang dinyalakan. Ruangan depan itu baunya seperti rumah tua pada umumnya.

Sesampainya di tengah ruangan depan itu, Heechul berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Well, Eunhyuk-ssi, selamat datang di Sapphire Blue Hall."

"Siswa-siswi di sini berusia antara dua belas sampai tujuh belas tahun. Begitu ada pelajar yang di hukum ke Sapphire Blue Hall, dia tidak akan diluluskan sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas." jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Jadi, aku akan di kurung di sini selama dua tahun? Great!" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Seperti apakah kelas-kelas disini?" tanya Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak lupa dia memberi tatapan tajam kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sekolah berasrama primer untuk penyihir, peri, dan shpeshifter, sesuai dengan urutannya. Kelas-kelasnya dibuat baik berdasarkan usia pelajar maupun kesulitan tertentu yang dimiliki oleh pelajar yang bersangkutan dalam berbaur dalam dunia manusia."

Kemudian dia menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kurikulumnya bisa menantang, tetapi aku tidak meragukan bahwa Eunhyuk akan dapat mengikuti pelajaran disini dengan baik."

Tidak pernah rasanya Eunhyuk mendengar sebuah dorongan yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Asrama perempuan terletak di lantai tiga," kata Heechul, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah tangga.

"Laki-laki di lantai dua. Kelas-kelas diselenggarakan disini, di lantai satu dan di bangunan-bangunan luar di sekeliling bangunan ini." lanjut Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri dan kanan tangga tempat lorong sempit dan panjang.

Dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dan jas biru cerah nya itu, Heechul mengingatkan Eunhyuk kepada seorang pramugari. Eunhyuk menyangka dia akan mendengar Heechul mengatakan bahwa dalam keadaan darurat, blazer Sapphire Blue baru nya dapat digunakan sebagai alat pelampung.

"Lalu, apakah para pelajarnya dipisahkan oleh...ehm..." Leeteuk tampak ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Heechul tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu apa yang dimksudkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Dengan kemampuan mereka? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Salah satu alasan utama didirikannya Sapphire Blue Hall adalah agar para muridnya dapat belajar hidup berdampingan dengan ras Prodigium lainnya."

Heechul kemudian berjalan menuju serambi. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk mengekori di belakangnya. Dari serambi itu, Eunhyuk dapat melihat halaman luas, tempat anak-anak berkumpul di bangku-bangku di bawah pohon. Eunhyuk tidak bisa membedakan ras mereka. Mereka semua terlihat sama, kecuali para peri yang terlihat mencolok dengan sayap di punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengusap lengan nya. Eunhyuk pun terlonjak mundur, kaget, sementara sesosok perempuan berpakaian biru melayang melewatinya.

"Ah, dia Kim Sohyun, salah satu makhluk halus penghuni disini." jelas Heechul dengan senyum kecil.

"Seperti yang aku yakin kalian pernah dengar, Sapphire Blue Hall adalah rumah bagi sejumlah makhluk halus, semuanya hantu Prodigium. Mereka tidak berbahaya, meskipun mereka mungkin bisa membuatmu sesekali ketakutan, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan, karena mereka benar-benar tidak bisa disentuh." sambung Heechul.

"Tinggal bersama hantu? Bagus." ucap Eunhyuk sarkastik.

Saat menoleh ke arah tangga, Eunhyuk melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di kaki tangga. Namja itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk, berambut ikal, berkulit pucat, dan berwajah tampan dan imut sekaligus.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kemarilah!" kata Heechul.

Pemuda itu pun beranjak mendekati Heechul dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan sekamar denganya semester ini. Kyuhyun-ssi, dia Lee Hyukjae."

"Eunhyuk saja." koreksi Eunhyuk, membuat namja itu pun mengangguk.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi, aku Kyuhyun." kata namja pucat itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeong. Cukup Eunhyuk saja, kukira kita akan menjadi teman."

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ah."

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

Di sebelah Eunhyuk, Leeteuk terlihat senang karena anaknya telah memiliki teman, dan dia pun menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau, ehm, apakah kau juga seorang penyihir seperti Hyukkie?"

"Eomma." bisik Eunhyuk, tapi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan ahjumma, aku seorang vampir." kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bahwa Leeteuk menegang disebelahnya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Walaupun Eunhyuk malu kepada teman barunya, Kyuhyun, tapi Eunhyuk juga merasakan ketakutan Leeteuk. Penyihir, shapeshifter, dan peri adalah satu hal, namun vampir itu monster.

"Oh, ba-baiklah." kata Leeteuk sambil berusaha memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa vampir juga bersekolah disini." ujar Leeteuk lagi.

"Itu program baru kami disini." kata Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Setiap tahun, kami memerima vampir muda dan menawarkan kesempatan untuk belajar hidup berdampingan dengan Prodigium lainnya, dan kami berharap dapat menolong makhluk-makhluk malang ini." jelas Heechul.

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun. Makhluk malang? Eunhyuk merasa dirinya lah yang pantas mendapat sebutan makhluk malang, karena dia akan sekamar dengan makhluk yang kapan saja bisa menghisap darahnya saat dia tertidur.

"Dan Kyuhyun ini adalah satu-satu nya vampir yang ada disekolah ini." lanjut Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan ajak teman barumu ke kamar kalian."

"Ayo Eunhyuk-ah!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih koper Eunhyuk dari Leeteuk.

"Ikutlah dengannya. Eomma harus mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Kim seongsanim. Setelah itu eomma akan naik ke kamarmu untuk berpamitan, ya?" ujar Leeteuk sambil menatap cemas ke arah punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh sambil membawa koper Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia memberanikan diri menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dengan berlari kecil.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu membantu..." kata Eunhyuk setelah dia berada sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan masalah. Bonus dari menjadi makhluk penghisap darah adalah tubuh bagian atas jadi kuat."

Eunhyuk tidak yakin harus berekspresi seperti apa. Keduanya hanya terdiam, sampai langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "WATCH OUT! VAMPIRE AREA!"

"Maaf, nanti akan ku lepaskan. Tadinya ku kira, aku tidak akan pernah mendapat teman sekamar lagi. Well yeah, ternyata dugaanku salah." kata Kyuhyun.

Lagi? Eunhyuk langsung berpikir bahwa teman sekamar Kyuhyun yang lama, mati dengan tragis karena kehabisan darah saat tidur siang, atau semacamnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah ketakutan Eunhyuk langsung manjelaskan.

"Bukan. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tadinya teman sekamarku seorang shapeshifter. Namun setelah beberapa lama status kami berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak itu aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Dia memiliki nafsu yang besar dan sangat buas diranjang. Tiap malam aku dihabisinya, sampai akhirnya Kim seongsanim mengambil tindakan dengan memisahkan kamar kami." jelas Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo masuk!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memerah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, namun dia cukup penasaran.

"Kekasihmu itu, dia apa?"

"Shapeahifter, serigala."

"Lalu apa sekarang kalian masih bersama?"

"Tentu saja. Kami saling mencintai."

"Lalu, yah kau tadi bilang kalau nafsunya besar, bagaimana kalian... Maksudku..." Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum maklum.

"Kami masih bisa bertemu kapan pun, tapi aku membatasi nya untuk hal yang satu itu. Satu minggu sekali." jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Eunhyuk yakin wajahnya pasti sangat memerah saat ini. Di usia yang sama-sama enam belas tahun, namun pengalaman hidup mereka sungguh berbeda. Eunhyuk merasa malu, jangan kan kekasih, bahkan berteman pun sulit untuk nya karena dia dikenal sebagai si pembuat onar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia bahkan sudah sering bercinta.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kamar ini hanya ada satu ranjang besar. Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus. Silahkan beristirahat, jangan sungkan, ini juga kamarmu." kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

"Tapi aku ingin membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian dulu, sangat tidak nyaman beristirahat dengan tubuh berkeringat."

"Terserah, kamar mandinya berada di sebelah kananmu."

Eunhyuk pun mengambil handuk dari kopernya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah cukup lama berendam dan membersihkan diri, Eunhyuk pun keluar kamar mandi dan dia memekik kecil melihat pemandangan di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun sedang ditindih oleh seorang namja, dan mereka sibuk saling melumat. Mendengar pekikan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun mendorong pelan dada namja yang menindihnya itu sehingga dengan tidak rela namja itupun berdiri dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah namja itu bangkit, dia menatap tidak suka ke arah Eunhyuk karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

Eunhyuk dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa kekasih Kyuhyu sangat tampan. Teman barunya itu sangat pandai memilih kekasih. Namja itu memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya kekar dan Eunhyuk cukup yakin dia memiliki abs di perutnya, rambutnya sehitam arang dan wajah tampannya terlihat dingin. Jadi ini dia si serigala kekasih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun bangun dan menggandeng kekasihnya menuju Eunhyuk.

"Bummie, kenalkan, ini Eunhyuk, dia teman sekamarku mulai hari ini. Eunhyuk-ah, dia Kibum, kekasihku." kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum menadang Eunyuk dengan lekaT namun kemudian dia hanya mengaggukan kepalanya sedikit, lalu dia beralih menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menggandeng lengannya.

"Nanti malam, tempatku." Kibum berucap singkat, dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cupp.

Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun, Kibum pun keluar kamar. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memerah melihat adegan mesra tepat dihadapannya itu.

"Nanti malam?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yup, ini sudah seminggu, dan dia menagih jatahnya." ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Eunhyuk yakin wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini. Kyuhyun maklum dan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Well, Eunhyuk ah, maaf untuk yang tadi. Sebetulnya aku sudah bilang padanya akan menemuinya nanti malam, namun sepertinya dia sengaja kesini karena ingin melihatmu langsung. Dan melihat reaksi Kibum tadi, kurasa dia tidak masalah aku tidur seranjang denganmu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Eunyuk bingung.

"Kerena kau sama dengan ku, seorang uke." jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil kembali berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan mata.

"Yak! Kau ini..."

Kyuhyum hanya bisa terkekeh.

Well, Eunhyuk pun ikut terkekeh, sepertinya sekamar dengan vampir tidak buruk. Dia merasa cocok berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun menyusul Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang, namun dia tidak ingin tidur. Masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan mengenai tempat ini.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah... Ini masih sore dan kau mau tidur? Ayolah temani aku ngobrol..." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini vampir, kalau kau lupa. Aku tidur di siang hari dan beraktivitas di malam hari." kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Yak! Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Hahaha... Pantas saja Kibum dengan mudah mengizinkanku untuk tidur seranjang denganmu, kau sama sekali bukan saingannya. Meskipun kelak aku tergoda olehmu, akan ku pastikan kalau aku yang menjadi semenya." ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali tertawa.

Eunhyuk semakin merengut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merasa kasihan pada teman barunya itu, dan dia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah..baiklah... Kau ingin mengobrol tentang apa?"

Eunhyuk menjadi kembali bersemangat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah, kau kan sudah lama berada disini, beritahu aku apa saja yang harus aku hindari disini. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertamaku bersekolah besok."

"Sebetulnya banyak hal yang bisa membuatmu terkena masalah sekalipun kau telah berhati-hati. Namun hal yang wajib kau jauhi ada dua."

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Kim Heechul dan Lee Donghae."

Deg.

Lee Donghae?

 **T.B.C**

Ada apa dengan Lee Donghae? Kkk

Balasan review:

Jiae-haehyuk : ini udah lanjut ^^

Phocut : ini udah lanjuttt, iya akun IG ku loeloe07

Juma Park : gomawo Bellen...

7D : thanks ^^

r .1 : segini udah panjang kan? Kkk... ^^

jewELF : abang ikan memang mempesona sih, kkk...

EunhyukJinyoung02 : ini udah lanjut, gomawo... ^^

Lee Haerieun : ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya... ^^

Arum Junnie : inu udah lanjut...

eunhaejunior55 : ini udah lanjut beb, enceh mah masih jauh kayaknya, kkk

LeeDHKyu : ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

Isroie106 : ini udah panjang kan? Kkk...

makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review, atau bahkan yang cuma baca doang...

jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya...

gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**HaeHyuk**

Keesokan harinya sekolah pun dimulai. Eunhyuk bersiap seorang diri di kamar. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat penasaran mengenai pembicaraan nya kemarin dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum Eunhyuk sempat bertanya, si serigala tampan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan dengan tidak sabaran langsung membawa teman sekamarnya entah kemana. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Huftt... Sebenarnya kenapa aku harus menghindari Donghae?" batin Eunhyuk.

Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengetahui alasan Kim Heechul perlu dihindari, karena tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun pun dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengakrabkan diri dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Tsk, pasti Kyuhyun dihabisi oleh si serigala itu semalam. Baiklah, aku berangkat sendiri saja."

Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian ke arah aula tempat ruang makan, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar menyapanya.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah..."

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan dia terkejut mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Ah tidak, sangat sangat tampan.

"N-ne, an-annyeong Donghae-ah..." sapa Eunhyuk dengan gugup.

"Kau masih ingat namaku ternyata, syukurlah... Hei, kau mau sarapan di aula kan? Ayo kita pergi bersama!" ajak Donghae.

 _"Omo! Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" batin Eunhyuk._

 _"Tapi kata Kyuhyun, aku harus menghindarinya. Ayo Hyukkie sadarlah, kau harus menghindarinya..." Eunhyuk pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya._

"Hei, Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil menghentikan tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Donghae merasa aneh dengan tingkah Eunhyuk. Tadi saat dia mengajak ke kantin bersama, dia bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk bersemu memerah kemudian dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir lalu sekarang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja manis ini.

"Hei, kau kenapa hmm?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"D-donghae aku ti-tidak apa-apa." kata Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Mi-mian Donghae-ah, a-aku duluan." kata Eunhyuk sambil berlalu ke arah kantin.

"Tsk, ada apa dengannya?" kata Donghae pelan saat melihat punggung Eunhyuk menjauh.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seseorang mengawasi kejadian itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Donghae pun tadinya berniat mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk menuju kantin sebelum sebuah suara dari arah belakang menghentikannya.

"Hae-ah, kau mau ke aula kan? Ayo kita pergi bersama!" ajak seorang yeoja cantik yang langsung bergelayut manja di tangannya.

Donghae menatapnya jengah. Yeoja itu bernama Im Yoona. Dia memang sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki Donghae. Meskipun sudah sering mendapat penolakan dari Donghae, namun dia tetap bersikeras mendekati Donghae.

"Yoona-ssi, jangan seperti ini!" kata Donghae sambil berusaha menyingkirkan yeoja itu dari tangannya.

"Ayolah Hae, kita ke aula bersama, sekali ini saja jangan tolak aku." ujar Yoona sambil memelas.

"Tsk, terserah padamu!" ujar Donghae ketus.

.

Di aula.

Aula tempat ruang makan itu benar-benar aneh bin ajaib. Tempat itu tidak lebih dari sebuah ruang sangat besar yang terbengkalai, sama seperti seluruh bagian tempat ini sebetulnya. Ruang makan tersebut terdiri dari meja-meja panjang yang terkesan dijejalkan kedalam ruangan luas itu. Terlihat di meja panjang di salah satu sisi aula berisi berbagai jenis makanan berupa tumpukan besar piring berisi telur mata sapi, wajan-wajan berasap yang penuh dengan sup ayam, panci-panci makaroni dan keju kental, serta menarasandwich yang tingginya hampir satu meter.

Setelah cukup ternganga melihat semua sajian itu, Eunhyuk pun segera memilih hidangan untuk sarapannya: dua telur, semangkuk sup ayam, sepiring makaroni yang disiram keju kental, serta tiga potong sandwich. Jangan heran, tubuh kurus Eunhyuk memang sanggup menampung semua makanan itu, dan beberapa siswa yang juga sudah berada di aula menatap aneh kepada Eunhyuk. Terlihat namja manis itu cukup kerepotan membawa nampan makannya yang penuh memuat semua menu sarapannya itu. Beruntung hari masih cukup pagi, dan keadaan aula pun belum terlalu ramai, jadi Eunhyuk bisa memilih tempat duduk dengan leluasa. Dengan bersusah payah membawa semua jatah sarapannya Eunhyuk pun memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok, karena menurutnya dari tempat itu dia dapat dengan leluasa mengawasi para makhluk penghuni Sapphire Blue Hall tersebut.

Sambil mengawasi sekitarnya, Eunhyuk memulai sarapannya dengan tenang sampai tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan-teriakan di pintu masuk aula. Eunhyuk pun ikut menoleh ke arah sumber keributan dan dia hanya bisa ternganga.

Sumber keributan tersebut tidak lain adalah teman sekamaranya, Kyuhyun, yang datang dengan menunggangi seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu. Serigala itu pun dengan anggun berjalan menuju Eunhyuk, dan saat sudah berada didekat Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun melompat turun dan sang serigala segera merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi sosok namja tampan kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi itu sungguh WOW!" ucap Eunyuk sarkastik.

"Thanks." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya.

Tanpa memperdulikan kehebohan yang dibuatnya, Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Eunhyuk dengan santai, sementara Kibum memilih duduk diseberang meja berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, dan mulai sibuk membaca buku, yang entah berasal dari mana, dengan tenang.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau meninggalkanku!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, kukira kau tidak akan masuk setelah dihabisi kekasihmu semalaman."

"Tadinya Bummie memang melarangku masuk sekolah karena aku tidak bisa berjalan, tapi aku memaksanya untuk membawaku kemari karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan hari pertamamu bersekolah disini." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Well, terimakasih kalau begitu. Ehm, kalian tidak sarapan?" tanya Eunhyuk basa basi.

"Kau yakin ingin kami sarapan bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Jika itu berarti melihat daging mentah dan darah di meja, tidak, terima kasih."

"Hahahahhaa... Aku memang hanya bisa meminum darah, tapi Kibum, dia tidak selalu memakan daging mentah, dia juga memakan makanan manusia sepertimu." jelas Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengambilkan sarapan untuknya?"

"Well, setelah semalaman penuh dia "memakanku", aku tidak yakin dia merasa lapar sekarang." kata Kyuhyun cuek.

Eunhyuk pun mulai terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan frontal Kyuhyun. Sementara Kibum, memilih tidak memperdulikan ocehan kekasihnya.

"Tck! Sudah kuduga! Dimana ada keributan pasti disitu ada si vampire gendut!" ujar sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun refleks menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka, dengan Yoona yang masih setia bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Yak! Ikan jelek! Siapa yang kau bilang gendut, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Siapa lagi vampire yang ada disini selain kau, gendut!" ejek Donghae semakin menjadi.

"Tsk! Bummie..." rengek Kyuhyun meminta Kibum membelanya.

Kibum pun tetap tidak terusik dengan rengekan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih sibuk membaca. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keributan antara kekasihnya dengan Donghae, sahabatnya. Toh, pada akhirnya Donghae yang akan selalu mengalah, dia hanya senang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha... Dasar vampir gendut yang manja!" ucap Donghae sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kibum, berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Yoona yang masih setia bergelayut di lengan Donghae pun ikut duduk di sebelah Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Yoona dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hak mu melarangku?" balas Yoona.

"Well, aku memang tidak berhak melarangmu. Silahkan saja kau duduk disitu, tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau ditemukan kehabisan darah besok pagi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hae-ah..." mohon Yoona pada Donghae.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar menanti esok pagi, Kyu!" ujar Donghae ceria.

"Tsk!" Yoona pun pergi sambil menyentakkan kakinya.

"Thanks Kyu, sudah mengusir lintah itu." kata Donghae.

"Heum, suatu kesenangan bagiku." seringai Kyuhyun.

Setelah Yoona pergi, Donghae pun melihat Eunhyuk yang berada dihadapannya sedang terbengong. Donghae pun menarik nampan sarapan Eunhyuk, kemudian dengan santai dia memakan sarapan Eunhyuk yang masih tersisa cukup banyak itu.

"Do-donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat menyadari Donghae memakan sarapannya.

"Sarapan." ucap Donghae santai.

"Ta-tapi i-itu kan..." Eunhyuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya saat dia sadar akan sesuatu.

 _"Omo! Donghae menggunakan sendok yang tadi aku pakai, berarti... kami berciuman secara tidak langsung!" wajah Eunhyuk pun sontak memerah._

"Yak! Ikan jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memakan sarapan Eunhyuk?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, aku lapar. Lagipula dia sudah tidak memakannya lagi!" jawab Donghae.

"Haisshh! Kau ini memang menyebalkan!"

"Eunhyuk-ah, inilah alasan ikan jelek ini harus dijauhi. Dia sangat sangat menyebalkan!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi vampire gendut ini yang menyebabkan kau menghindariku?" tanya Donghae.

"N-ne." ucap Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tsk. Yak, vampire gendut! Apa maksudmu? Eunhyuk-ah, jangan dengarkan perkataan vampire gendut itu!"

"Selain menyebalkan, dia juga seorang playboy Eunhyuk-ah!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yak! Kau..."

Teettt...teettt...teettt...

Ucapan Donghae pun terpotong oleh suara bel masuk.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Kajja Eunhyuk-ah, kita ke kelas!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Donghae yang sibuk mengumpatinya serta Kibum yang sudah menutup buku bacaannya.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit tertatih itu.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tentu sakit, tapi mengingat rasa nikmat yang kudapat saat melakukannya, kurasa ini setimpal."

"Tsk." Eunhyuk hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehehehehe... Kau harus membiasakan diri Eunhyuk-ah." kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Eunhyuk saat mendengar ucapan frontalnya.

"Aku tahu. Oh, Kyu, bukankah kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita di lingkungan sekolah? Tapi tadi Kibum..." tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, memang. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita di lingkungan sekolah karena dikhawatirkan kita akan saling membunuh. Namun Kibum pengecualian, dia seorang prefek, atau di dunia manusia disebut ketua OSIS, jadi dia diberi keistimewaan itu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oohh... Lalu, apa kita sekelas?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Heum. Kau, aku, Kibum, dan Donghae, karena kita seumuran, kita semua sekelas."

Eunhyuk pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terus berjalan perlahan dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Ehm, Kyu. Ehm..itu... A-apa benar hanya itu alasan Donghae harus dihindari?"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan ikan jelek itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jahil.

"Ti-tidak! Hanya penasaran saja!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

Namun melihat rona merah di pipi tirus Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Semua tidak benar. Donghae sahabat Kibum, dia juga seorang penyihir sepetimu, aku kenal baik dengannya. Dia orang baik dan bahkan belum pernah memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu yeoja yang tadi?"

"Im Yoona, maksudmu? Tsk, dia itu sangat terobsesi dengan Donghae dan meskipun Donghae dengan terang-terangan menolaknya namun dengan tidak tahu malunya dia selalu berusaha menempel pada Donghae seperti lintah. Dan jika kau ingin mendekati Donghae, bersiaplah menghadapi yeoja lintah itu, kkk.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"A-aku ti-tidak..."

"Hei, Eunhyuk-ah, aku akan membantumu menyingkirkan si yeoja lintah itu, kau tenang saja. Asal kau tahu, hanya kau yang akan kurestui menjadi kekasih Donghae."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sambi terus berjalan dengan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih merangkulnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah, ini dia kelas kita!" seru Kyuhyun agak berlebihan.

"Ayo! Kau duduk denganku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Eunhyuk ke salah satu bangku yang berada di belakang.

"Kukira kau duduk dengan Kibum."

"Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Hoaahhmm... Eunhyuk-ah, aku sangat mengantuk. Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku saja." kata Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat dan dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan kelas itu. Ruangan yang sama seperti ruang lainnya, terlihat kusam dengan kurang lebih tiga puluh bangku. Seperti kelas pada umumnya, terdapat sebuah papan tulis dan sebuah meja guru.

Tidak lama, dari arah pintu masuk terlihat Kibum dan Donghae memasuki kelas. Kibum yang melihat kekasihnya tertidur, mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian dia memilih duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk iri, sangat iri. Well, bagaimana tidak? Vampir dengan tingkah seenaknya seperti Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu sempurna, tampan, keren, dan terlihat jelas sangat mencintainya. Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Donghae sudah duduk di sebelah Kibum yang berarti tepat berada di depan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah..." sapa Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya kemudian dia mengerjap karena mendapati wajah tampan Donghae yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Eunhyuk pun berusaha bersikap biasa dan mulai menanggapi sapaan Donghae.

Minggu pertama berlangsung dengan lancar. Sepertinya harus dijelaskan bahwa lancar disini adalah lancar versi Eunhyuk, karena dia menjadi semakin akrab dengan Donghae, tentu saja dengan bantuan teman vampire nya yang selalu mengusir Yoona secara "halus". Eunhyuk juga mendapatkan teman-teman baru, seperti Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, para penyihir, Ok Taecyeon, Hwang Chansung, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, para shapeshifters, serta Krystal dan Amber, para peri.

Selain itu, kelas-kelasnya sangat mudah sekali. Kebanyakan pelajaran kelihatannya hanya berupa alasan bagi para seongsanim untuk menasihati murid-muridnya habis-habisan. Bahkan pelajaran mantra yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Eunhyuk, hanya berupa festival mendengkur besar-besaran. Eunhyuk mengira akan ada pelajaran tentang bagaimana caranya merapal mantra, tetapi menurut Kyuhyun, kelas-kelas seperti itu hanya diajarkan di sekolah Prodigium "sungguhan", tempat bagus dimana para Prodigium sakti mengirimkan anak-anak mereka. Karena Sapphire Blue Hall secara teknis adalah sekolah pemasyarakatan, dimana murid-muridnya terperangkap dalam pelajaran tentang sejarah penyihir di abad ke enam belas dan hal-hal seperti itu. Benar-benar payah.

Memasuki minggu kedua, kelas Eunhyuk mulai mendapatkan pelajaran ilmu pertahanan, atau di dunia manusia mereka menyebutnya pelajaran olahraga, karena ilmu pertahanan ini bertujuan untuk melatih kekuatan fisik.

"Mengapa pelajaran ini hanya ada dua minggu sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang mengganti pakaian seragam sekolah dengan pakaian olahraga. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang ganti itu karena teman sekelas mereka yang lain sudah berganti lebih dahulu.

"Karena, jika kita mendapatkan pelajaran pertahanan ini setiap hari, atau bahkan setiap minggu, kita akan terkapar di rumah sakit."

"Apa separah itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ngeri.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..."

"Well, untunglah. Lagipula aku tidak mau sering-sering menggunakan pakaian norak ini." ujar Eunhyuk sambil melihat penampilannya dengan wajah tidak yakin.

Saat ini mereka sedang menggunakan pakaian olahraga berupa celana katun biru selutut dan kaos dengan lambang "SBH" tercetak dengan aksara putih melingkar-lingkar tepat di atas dada kiri.

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk." ujar Kyuhyun sambil melihat penampilan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa dengan santai berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah punya Kibum. Sedangkan aku? Siapa yang akan tertarik dengan aku yang berpakaian norak seperti ini." gerutu Eunhyuk sambil terus memandangi penampilannya di cermin ruang ganti itu.

"Tentu ada, dan sekedar informasi, dia sedang berjalan kesini." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mencari Kibum dulu, sampai nanti Eunhyuk-ah." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidak terpesona melihat Donghae. Bagaimana bisa seragam norak itu terlihat sangat berkelas ditubuh Donghae. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan keren dengan otot-otot bisep nya yang menonjol.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan seragam itu." ujar Donghae.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menghiburku? Karena aku tak yakin kata "manis" cocok dengan seragam norak ini."

"Well, tidak juga. Diluar dari seragam norak itu, kau memang benar-benar manis."

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau juga tampan."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tsk." Eunhyuk hanya berdecak malas melihat Donghae yang tampak sangat percaya diri.

"Hahhaha... Ayo manis, si tampan ini datang untuk menjemputmu." ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo tampan, kuharap kau membawa kuda putihmu." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menyambut uluran tangan Donghae.

Tanpa canggung mereka pun bergandengan tangan lalu keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut sambil tetap saling menggoda. Dan tidak lama setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlalu, seseorang keluar dari balik pintu ruang ganti sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Tertawalah, selagi kalian bisa!" ucapnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memasuki ruang kelas pertahanan. Ruangan itu besar, dan terasa lebih besar lagi karena hanya ada sekitar lima puluh orang didalamnya. Kelas pertahanan tidak dibagi berdasarkan umur entah karena alasan apa, jadi dapat terlihat anak-anak berusia dua belas tahun yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Ruangan itu terang benderang, tentu saja, tetapi tidak panas. Ada udara sejuk yang mengalir di sekeliling ruangan, sepertinya bangunan ini memiliki mantra yang sama dengan yang ada di gedung utama.

Dari banyak segi, Eunhyuk merasa ruangan itu mirip dengan aula olahraga sekolah menengah dengan lantai kayu, matras untuk senam, dan juga beberapa beban di sudut ruangan. Tetapi, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk melihat beberapa hal yang benar-benar tidak normal seperti beberapa belenggu besi yang disekrup ke dinding, serta sebuah tiang gantungan berukuran besar berdiri di bagian belakang ruangan.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpisah. Donghae memilih berdiri di sebelah Kibum, dan seperti biasa Yoona langsung berusaha menempel pada Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk tentu berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada jahilnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Maksudku, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Itu sepertinya terlalu cepat Kyu, bahkan kami baru kenal kurang dari dua minggu!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Toh kalian sama-sama saling menyukai."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Terserah kalian!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, semuanya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantang yang memecah dengung obrolan di ruangan tersebut.

Seorang namja berusia di akhir tiga puluhan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan para murid, terlihat menembus kerumunan. Matanya kecil dan hitam mirip mata rubah yang memindai kerumunan, bahkan dari kejauhan dapat terlihat raut wajahnya bersemangat ganjil, seakan-akan dia berharap ada orang yang menantangnya agar dia bisa menghempaskan orang itu seperti serangga. Pendek kata, dia membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan setengah mati. Namja itu bernama Jung Yunho, atau Jung seongsanim.

"Dia satu-satunya seongsanim manusia disini. Tapi sebaiknya jangan mencoba berurusan dengannya." bisik Kyuhyun memberikan informasi.

"Dengar!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Aku yakin para seongsanim lain akan mengatakan bahwa pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, Klasifikasi Vampire, atau Perawatan Diri Bagi Shapeshifter lebih penting dari pada kelas ini. Tapi coba katakan, seberapa banyak pelajaran-pelajaran itu akan membantu ketika kalian diserang oleh manusia?"

Eunhyuk merasa tidak ada yang terkesan dengan pidato singkat yang Yunho sampaikan. Yunho pun terlihat marah dan melihat daftar hadir di papan jepit yang dibawanya.

"Lee Hyukjae!" teriaknya.

Eunhyuk mengumpat pelan, tapi tetap mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh... Saya disini."

"Majulah!" perintahnya.

Eunhyuk pun maju, kemudianYunho menyentakkan tangan Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Nah, Lee Hyukjae-ssi, di daftar ini tertulis bahwa ini adalah tahun pertamamu bersekolah disini, benar?"

"Ne."

"Ne, apa?"

"Eh... N-ne, Jung seongsanim."

"Jadi rupanya kau melakukan mantra cinta sehingga kau dikirim kesini. Apakah mantra itu untukmu? Atau kau hanya mencoba untuk membuat entah manusia mana menjadi temanmu, Lee Hyukjae-ssi?" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang disengaja.

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari kerumunan, sementara wajahnya merah padam.

Tampaknya itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan retorika, karena Yunho tidak terlihat menunggu jawaban. Yunho pun mengeluarkan sebuah pasak kayu dari tas kanvas besar di dekat kakinya.

"Bagaimana kau akan melindungi dirimu dari ini, Lee Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Aku penyihir." jawab Eunhyuk secara otomatis.

Dan lagi, terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari kerumunan.

"Kau penyihir?" ulang Yunho.

"Jadi, kenapa? Sepotong kayu besar lancip yang ditancapkan ke jantungmu tidak akan membunuhmu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Eunhyuk langsung mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku, eh, kurasa bisa, ya bisa."

Yunho pun tersenyum, dan itu adalah salah satu senyuman yang sangat meresahkan yang pernah Eunhyuk lihat. Sangat jelas sekali, Eunhyuk adalah sasaran nya untuk hari ini.

"Lee Donghae-ssi!" panggilnya kemudian.

Donghae maju ke depan dan berdiri di sebelah Yunho sambil melipat lengan di dadanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela menerpa wajah Donghae, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Shit! Eunhyuk meruntuki dirinya yang sedang mengagumi ketampanan Donghae saat hidupnya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Donghae-ssi, silahkan serang Hyukjae-ssi!" perintah Yunho kemudian.

"Anda pasti bercanda, seongsanim!" ujar Donghae sambil menatap khawatir ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah pucat di tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menunjukkannya, aku yang akan melakukannya." ujar Yunho dengan nada mengancam.

"Ta-tapi seongsanim, ini kan hari pertama untuk Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Tck. Kalian para penyihir payah!" kata Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"Setidaknya kami bukan bangsa manusia yang berusaha terlihat hebat dengan mengajarkan teknik bertarung." ucap Eunhyuk dengan geram.

Yunho menatap Eunyhuk dengan murka. Namun dia dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Well, kuharap kau tidak sedang merencanakan untuk punya waktu luang semester ini,Hyukjae-ssi."

"Hukuman. Tugas ruang bawah tanah. Sampai akhir semester." lanjut Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Semester ini? Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Siapa yang pernah mendengar hukuman yang berlangsung selama delapan belas minggu?

"Oh, ayolah." terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kemarahan Yunho.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Donghae mencoba membelanya.

"Ini bahkan hari pertamanya mengikuti pelajaran ini."

"Benarkah, Lee Donghae-ssi? Jadi, menurutmu hukuman Hyukjae-ssi itu tidak adil?" tanya Yunho.

Donghae tidak menjawab, tetapi Yunho mengangguk seakan-akan pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau temani Hyukjae-ssi menjalani hukumannya." putus Yunho.

Donghae tidak membantah, dan dia menoleh menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri agak jauh dengan tatapan yang seolah menguatkan. Sementara di tengah kerumunan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Bahkan Kibum pun ikut menghela nafasnya.

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan ruangan, kerumunan itu pun mulai membubarkan diri. Beberapa orang menertawakan Eunhyuk, dan beberapa menatapnya kasihan. Kibum langsung melangkah mendekati Donghae semntara Kyuhyun langsung bergegas mendekati Eunhyuk, dan beberapa teman sekelas Eunhyuk bahkan ikut menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk menyemangatinya.

"Fighting Eunhyuk-ah!" ujar Chansung menyemangati Eunhyuk sebelum keluar ruangan itu.

"Tsk. Kau sangat beruntung Eunhyuk-ah!" ujar Minho dengan nada iri.

Plakk.

"Yak! Shim Changmin, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah? Kau kira ini tidak sakit?" gerutu Minho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat "sentuhan sayang" dari Changmin.

"Eunhyuk mendapat hukuman, kalau kau tidak tahu! Kenapa kau malah menyebutnya beruntung, huh?" omel Changmin.

"Tentu saja Eunhyuk beruntung! Dia tidak harus bertemu dengan si Yunho itu selama semeater ini!" jelas Minho.

"Eumm, kau benar! Ah, Eunhyuk-ah, aku juga iri..." ujar Changmin kemudian.

Plakk. Plakk.

"Pergi kalian!" usir Kyuhyun setelah memukul kepala Changmin dan Minho.

"Kami duluan Eunhyuk-ah, anyyeong..." ujar Changmin buru-buru sambil menarik Minho.

Meskipun mereka cukup berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun, namun membuat Kyuhyun kesal adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka hadapi. Well, melihat vampire memunculkan taring nya di hadapanmu, akan cukup membuatmu takut untuk bahkan sekedar memejamkan mata di malam hari.

"Gwenchana Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sejak Yunho meninggalkan ruangan, Eunhyuk masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pun mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyangka dia akan melihat wajah penuh air mata Eunhyuk, namun dugaannya salah total. Yang terlihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja!"

"Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seorang yang kausukai, dari mana nya itu terdengar sebagai sebuah hukuman, heum?" bisik Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Ahahahahaha... Kau benar! Hal ini patut dirayakan. Ayo!"

Mereka pun keluar ruangan dengan senyum lebar meninggalkan Kibum dengan Donghae tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Kibum penuh selidik menatap Donghae.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugas sebaik mungkin." ucap Donghae menghindari tatapan Kibum.

"Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

Gimana? Udah lumayan panjang kan chapter ini? Kkk

.

Banyak yang nebak Dongek playboy dan anaknya Heechul, dan jeng..jeng... ternyata Dongek tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan guys, dan kalo masalah Heechul laen kali ajah deh dibahasnya yah, kkk...

.

And, sorry baru bisa update, soalnya dikerjaan sibuk terus dan di kampus udah mau UAS malah banyak banget tugas bikin makalah... ini aja disempet-sempetin, jadi harap dimaklum kalo banyak typo ya...

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to:**

.

[Isroie106] [LeeDHkyu] [eunhaejunior55] [Arum Junnie] [Lee Haerieun] [EunhyukJinyoung02] [jewELF] [ .1] [7D] [Juma Park] [Phocut] [Jiae-haehyuk] [retnoelf1006] [hyunnie02] [araaaa] [MiOS] [Sur0203] [widiantini9]

.

.

.

Thanks a lot guys^^

.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya...


End file.
